The Mirror of Desire and the Shrunken Head
by Lord Jini
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 4th year at Hogwarts. When a new transfer student, Vicky, joins Hogwarts, Harry wants to have sex and Christmas is the best time! Even after reading wizard porn magazines run by the Weasley twins, Harry knows nothing practical. How will Harry learn at Hogwarts with its age-old restrictions on sex on campus? Enter, love-guru shrunken head.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The Mirror of Desire and the Shrunken Head

Christmas was near. Harry woke up in his Hogwarts dormitory in mid-December to find himself shivering in bed with a bulge in his pyjamas.

"Dude, we got to do something about this!" laughed Ron, watching Harry as he got out of bed.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do? Go to her and say I want to have sex with you!" replied Harry, a little irritable even though he knew that Ron suffered from the same problem and fantasized about Lavender Brown. He then thought about his recent crush Vicky, a transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Vicky had bought quite a tumult in Harry's world since she arrived this summer. When Harry was watching the sorting ceremony for the fourth time this year, he had found himself looking into the eyes of a girl whom he had never seen. Black eyes, black hair with a red ribbon tied smoothly across her straight but short hair. What Harry found most arresting was the way the robes fell over her well-rounded breasts. Instantly, his heart skipped a beat and he forgot about his last crush Cho Chang. The girl was sorted into Gryffindor and Harry could not believe that this was real. From that day on, Harry always woke up in embarrassment as Ron made fun of his liking for Vicky, who was the hot topic of discussion among boys.

Ron had told Harry about his brothers' 'adventures' during Christmas holidays. That's why everyone wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas but not everybody got the opportunity. Only students who were orphans or whose parents were going outside could stay at Hogwarts. When Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, Harry had signed up at once.

Ron and his brothers were staying too because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie and his girlfriend Daenerys Targaryen, a witch with three dragons, whom she considered her sons. But Harry could not believe that Vicky was staying, too, because going to America was too expensive for her parents who were not very rich and couldn't afford the travel expenses.

Ron had given him the idea to ask out Vicky before any of the other guys did.

"I'm telling you Christmas is the best time for doing it," said Ron.

"What's 'it'?" asked Harry, knowing that Ron never spoke the word 'sex'. Just like the word 'Voldemort' he believed it to be jinxed.

"You know what I mean!" said Ron irritably and rolled his eyes. "Just ask her out and on Christmas, no one will bother you guys as all the prefects are gone and teachers are too busy to care about rules."

Harry wanted to do the same. He wanted to hold Vicky in his arms and do the things that wizards did to witches in the wizard porn magazine _Broomdick_ anonymously run by the Weasley brothers, Fred and George. The twins were bringing a revolution in Hogwarts since they felt that young wizards were highly deprived of sex because of archaic rules which prohibited sex on the grounds of Hogwarts. Also, there existed no curriculum on sex education at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. _Broomdick_ was thus, a magazine which taught young wizards all the nitty-gritties of sex. It also consisted of a column where students could ask for sex advice. Harry had read all the _Broomdicks_ with concentration. If Hermione came to know about this, she would definitely taunt him about how he would have done quite well if he had read his textbooks with such devotion.

Harry was now resolved to ask Vicky out for Christmas. Today when everyone would gather in the Gryffindor common room he would confess his feelings to her because he could not wait any longer.

Next Chapter: Potions Class! Ron teases Draco. Snape overhears Ron boasting about having sex on Christmas. Harry talks to Vicky.


End file.
